This invention is related to soap dishes. In particular, it is an improved standing soap dish that supports a bar of soap so that the bar can be picked up easily with a simple grasp and a pull. The soap dish also catches any dripping water or soap residues and directs them away from the standing soap dish.
It is convenient in a lavatory or the like to provide a soap dish that holds a bar of soap ready for use and that permits water and soap residues to drain from the bar of soap to a convenient location after use so the bar does not sit in water and soften. Many soap dishes are available to hold soap bars. An example is taught in design patent U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,638, entitled "Soap Dish." The soap dish of the '638 patent holds a bar of soap and lets it drain. However, this soap dish has the disadvantages of collecting dripping water and soap residues in the soap dish, and the soap dish also includes a lip which makes it more difficult to remove a bar for use.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 293,751, entitled "Soap Storage Dish," is a free-standing soap dish which holds a bar of soap at an angle that makes it easier to remove the soap than was the case with the '638 patent. However, the soap dish of the '751 patent also collects drained water and soap residues in the soap dish, which must be emptied periodically. This is a disadvantage in comparison with a soap dish that drains freely.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 278,491, entitled "Soap Holder," is a soap dish that holds a bar of soap on a flat surface that has slits. Removal of the soap from the soap dish of the '491 patent is unimpeded by a lip and should therefore be relatively easy if the soap does not stick to the flat surface. As with the soap dishes of the two design patents mentioned above, however, water and soap residues in the '491 patent drain into the bottom of the soap dish which must be cleaned periodically.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 203,331, entitled "Soap Holder," teaches a soap dish that supports a bar of soap on ribs that are at an angle to the perpendicular. The soap dish of the '331 patent has a minimal lip to interfere with removal of a bar of soap from the soap dish. However, water and soap residues in the soap dish of the '331 patent accumulate at the bottom of the soap dish and must be removed from it periodically.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soap dish shaped to make it easy to remove soap for use.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a soap dish that holds soap securely.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a soap dish that permits adequate drainage so as to prevent the accumulation of soap residues below the bar of soap.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a standing soap dish that is both movable and stable.
Other objects will become apparent in the course of a detailed description of the invention.